


Caution to the Wind

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?"</p><p>"My life is crazy. I'm straddling my best friend and were in a band and fuck, we're boyfriends, and I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be smut but I decided to just make it something cute and petericky

Honestly, he still can't believe it happened, that he had sex with Patrick. He's only been wanting to for years, only been in love with the golden haired singer for forever. It's crazy to think about, that they really sealed the deal last night and realized that this would make them stronger, not weaker. 

Patrick's tucked under his arm, body curved towards his and legs tangled with his. Patrick's pale skin is so soft, so yielding to Pete's fingers and mouth. Pete loves the layer of fat that shrouds his body, making him cuddly and even more lovely then he already is. 

Pete runs his hand idly down his back, tracing a line back up. Patrick's not asleep, he can tell, because he keeps making soft content noises as Pete brushes a hand through his hair over presses a kiss to his head. 

This carries on for a while before Patrick shifts, untangling himself from Pete's arms. He sits up, blankets falling away from his body. In the pale light filtering in through the blinds, he looks ethereal, porcelain skin shining. Patrick stretches, scratching absently at his neck and pushing himself out of the bed. He scans the room for a moment before finding what he wants and heading over to it and bending over.

Pete moves a hand under his neck and watches his boyfriend bend over. He's got an amazingly curvy body, little love handles and thick thighs that are perfect for biting. Just the sight of him bending over sends a lazy shock of arousal through Pete. Without really thinking, Pete trails his other hand down his chest and down to his semi-hard dick, wrapping his hand around the base. 

Patrick hums something as he straightens up, clothes in hand. Pete licks his lips as he eyes him and his creamy skin, stroking himself lightly. When Patrick turns he spots the love bites he had bitten into his skin the night before, only serving to make him harder. He doesn't really stroke hard or fast he would though, just leisurely strokes and moves his thumb down the sensitive underside.

His boyfriend spots him and licks his pretty pink lips, eyes gleaming. "Twice wasn't enough?" He asks, soft and melodic. Pete pretends to think and shrugs, stroking a little faster and letting out a soft moan. It's mostly for show, just something that will catch Patrick's attention. 

"It was great, but I think a third time might be best." Pete teases him lightly, rolling his hips in an invitation. Patrick chews on his bottom lips for a moment and then releases it, raising an eyebrow and laying his clothes to the side.

"You're not the one who got fucked twice." He starts. He sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and adds, "What if I'm too sore?" Sure, he's been fucked twice, the first time lovingly and gently, the second time fast and hard, but Patrick had been prepared thoroughly both times. He shouldn't be too sore to fuck again.

Pete's hand stills on his cock and he resists bucking up into his own hand. "I guess you'll be missing out then." He removes his hand from his cock and moves it up his chest, trailing it lightly over his abs and flexing. He can't help but preen under Patrick's attention, can't help but beckon him closer the way he knows how.

It does the trick, because Patrick slides onto the bed and crawls onto his body, straddling him. He's semi-hard and when Pete moves a hand to his hip and squeezes, he shivers. "All right." He says in a softer voice, leaning over and kissing him.

Pete knows he won't ever get tired of his lips. Perfectly sculpted, they're soft and lush and obscene shade of pink. Patrick sure knows how to use them as well. He breaks away after a moment and laughs, body shaking. Pete loves his laugh. "What?" The tanned man asks, cupping his cheek gently.

"My life is crazy. I'm straddling my best friend and were in a band and fuck, we're boyfriends and I wouldn't have it any other way." Patrick manages to get out before grinding down slowly, deadly hips moving in a circle. He's still laughing though and Pete's just so amazed he can move his hips like that. Pete's laugh turns into a moan, making Patrick smirk, and fuck, he's hot when he smirks. "I still need some convincing. What do I get out of being fucked for a third time?"

Pete props himself up on his elbows and rolls his eyes. Who would have known Patrick was such a cock tease? "A great orgasm, a day in bed, and..." Pete trails off as Patrick scoots back to straddle his legs. He watches as the younger man leans over and sends a wave of hot breath over the head of cock, making him groan.

"And....?" Patrick teases, licking lightly at the head. When all he gets is a moan he pulls back, ocean eyes glinting with mischievousness. Pete whines and beckons him back to his dick, but he shakes his head. 

"Fuck, I'll make you breakfast and I'll eat your ass?" He knows those two things will seal the deal. Last night he had learned that Patrick had loved getting his ass eaten and he'd filed it away from later usage. Turns out later was six hours. 

Patrick's eyes light up and he wraps a small hand around Pete's dick, jerking him absently as he thinks it over. "Hmm, deal. You drive a hard bargain, Wentz." With that, he wraps his lips around the head of Pete's cock, sucking hard.

They spend the day in bed, save for Pete getting up to make Patrick breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
